princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Genius~B
Genius~B&B~ is the 5th track from Marui's album Bun Bun A La Carte. Lyrics *Bold is Marui, Italics is Fuji, normal is both Kanji= YES! YES! この感じ OK いい感じ BIN-BIN 感性が　引き合ってる NO! NO! もうちょっと　できるはず ZIN-ZIN しようよ　切磋琢磨 …勝負、今回はもらってくぜぃ …勝負、今回はゆずれないよ 飄々(ひょうひょう)として油断も隙もないね 涼しい顔で神業こなすクセに いつも周りと違う場所を見ている ちゃんとわかるさ似たもの同士だから はじめて　見たときから 自分にない何か　持っていると思ってた だけどね　それはたぶん 近いからこそわからない　自分自身 “GENIUS” 混ざらない　炎と水 MAYBE 天才も　十人十色 “SERIOUS” 飾らない　でも負けない READY しようよ　百戦錬磨 鳴ってる　この心 他のライバルじゃ　感じられないさ どうする? 試そうか? お互いの限度　越えるところまで 流れる水のごとく付かず離れず それでも胸に秘めたる熱い炎 ポーカーフェイスで隠したってわかるさ だって二人は似たもの同士だから どちらが　正しいとか どうでもいいことは　後回しにしちゃってさ 真っすぐに　楽しみたい プライドさえも飛び越えた　臨界点 “GENIUS” ゆずれない　炎と水 MAYBE 天才も　苦労するね “SERIOUS” 気張らない　でも負けない READY しようよ　真剣勝負 ノってる　この身体 こんな新鮮な　刺激ははじめて 二人で　さがそうか? 戦うことで　生まれる何かを YES! YES! この感じ OK いい感じ BIN-BIN 感性が　引き合ってる NO! NO! もうちょっと　できるはず ZIN-ZIN しようよ　切磋琢磨 “GENIUS” 混ざらない　炎と水 MAYBE 天才も　十人十色 “SERIOUS” 飾らない　でも負けない READY しようよ　百戦錬磨 鳴ってる　この心 他のライバルじゃ　感じられないさ どうする? 試そうか? お互いの限度　越えるところまで |-| Romaji= YES! YES! Kono kanji OK ii kanji BIN-BIN Kansei ga hikiatteru NO! NO! Mou chotto dekiru hazu ZIN-ZIN Shiyou yo sessatakuma …Shobu, konkai wa moratte ku zei …Shobu, konkai wa yuzurenai yo Hyohyo to shite yudan mo suki monai ne Suzushii kao de kamiwaza konasu kuse ni Itsumo mawari to chigau basho wo mite iru Chanto wakaru-sa nita mono doshi dakara Hajimete mita toki kara Jibun ni nai nani ka motte iru to omotteta Dakedo ne sore wa tabun Chikaikara koso wakaranai jibun jishin “GENIUS” Mazaranai hono to mizu MAYBE Tensai mo juu nin to iro “SERIOUS” Kazaranai demo makenai READY Shiyou yo hyakusenrenma Natteru kono kokoro Hoka no raibaru ja kanji rarenai sa Dou suru? Tamesou ka? Otagai no gendo koeru tokoro made Nagareru mizu nogotoku tsukazu hanarezu Soredemo mune ni himetaru atsui honou Poka feisu de kakushitatte wakaru-sa Datte futari wa nitamono doshi dakara Dochira ga tadashi toka Dou demo ii koto wa atomawashi ni shi chatte sa Massugu ni tanoshi mitai Puraido sae mo tobikoeta rinkai-ten “GENIUS” yuzurenai hono to mizu MAYBE Tensai mo kuro suru ne “SERIOUS” Kibaranaide mo makenai READY Shiyou yo shinken shobu Notteru kono karada Konna shinsenna shigeki wa hajimete Futari de sagasou ka? Tatakau koto de umareru nanika wo YES! YES! Kono kanji OK ii kanji BIN-BIN Kansei ga hikiatteru NO! NO! Mou chotto dekiru hazu ZIN-ZIN Shiyou yo sessatakuma “GENIUS” Mazaranai hono to mizu MAYBE Tensai mo juu nin to iro “SERIOUS” Kazaranai demo makenai READY Shiyou yo hyakusenrenma Natteru kono kokoro Hoka no raibaru ja kanji rarenai sa Dou suru? Tamesou ka? Otagai no gendo koeru tokoro made |-| English= YES! YES! This feeling, OK, looking good Bing Bing, senses attract each other NO! NO! You should last a little longer Let's clash at each other with a friendly battle ...I'll be taking the match this time ...I won't let you have the match this time We're a bit aloof but we don't let our guards down or have any openings We have a habit of making miracles without even breaking a sweat We're always looking at a different place than our surroundings We know it well because we're quite similiar From the time I first saw you I thought you have something I don't have But hey, that's probably the "you" you didn't know because it's too close "GENIUS", fire and water that won't mix MAYBE I'm a genius too, with various colors "SERIOUS", not boasting, but I won't lose READY, let's do this, I'm a veteran My heart is making noise I won't feel this way with other rivals What will it be? Want to test it? To the point where we exceed each others limits We're as bad as making desicions as the flowing water Still there's a hot flame concealed in our hearts Even if you try to hide it behind a poker face, I know Because the two of us are quite similiar Things like which one is right let's leave such unimportant things for later Straight forward, like it was fun even your pride jumped over the critical point "GENIUS", fire and water that can't negotiate MAYBE even geniuses have troubles "SERIOUS", I won't go all out, but I won't lose READY, let's do this, a serious match It's on! This is the first time my body has had such a fresh stimulus Shall we go on a search together? for the something born from fighting YES! YES! This feeling, OK, looking good Bing Bing, senses attract each other NO! NO! You should last a little longer Let's clash at each other with a friendly battle "GENIUS", fire and water that won't mix MAYBE I'm a genius too, with various colors "SERIOUS", not boasting, but I won't lose READY, let's do this, I'm a veteran My heart is making noise I won't feel this way with other rivals What will it be? Want to test it? To the point where we exceed each others limits Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets